


Nervous Energy

by The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet



Series: Klance Omegaverse Trash [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorkable, Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Smut, Insecure Keith, M/M, Mates, Nesting, Omega Keith, Romance, Scenting, alpha shiro, beta hunk, beta pidge, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet/pseuds/The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet
Summary: Keith has been able to hide the fact that he is an omega for years. However, after one unfortunate event, Keith is forced to come out to a particular paladin, who has a response no one could have anticipated..





	Nervous Energy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY here is some helpful stuff for those who are new to this omega/alpha/beta dynamics: It is an au where each person has a secondary gender, that secondary gender can be either a beta/omega/alpha. Omegas are more submissive and alphas are more dominant. They have more animal-like behaviors but are still completely human. Also male omegas can get pregnant but that's not in this story boiz. Anywho happy reading fellas <3
> 
> p.s.- If you're into this leave me a comment and I will continue this into a series! THANKS!

Keith actually did like being an omega. Contrary to what most people believe, he had no problem with it. Well, the only exception being the preconceived notions and stereotyping of his behavior. That did tend to get on his nerves. You see, Keith decided to hide his secondary gender in order to be accepted into the Garrison. Therefore, everyone at school was under the impression that he was an alpha. 

It just so happened that his secret remained hidden even after getting kicked out of the Garrison, finding the lions, forming voltron and traveling all around space in order to save all of humanity. This is was surprisingly lucky considering the omega habits Keith has often let slim in front of the other paladins. Once, when Shiro had raised his voice at the team to get their attention, Keith had whimpered and exposed his neck to display his submissiveness. Thankfully nobody had caught him, although Pidge did give him this weird knowing look the following day when discussing secondary genders. Pidge was a beta, so she seemed pretty neutral in the whole situation and didn’t say anything, which Keith was thankful for.

Keith has been taking suppressants in the form of a daily pill for a long time, this was to avoid having to deal with his heats. For a normal omega, heats were a monthly occurrence in which their bodies produced an insane amount of hormones to alert alphas that the omega was ready to be bred, and ultimately carry around said alphas pup. If Keith were to ever stop taking these suppressants, he would be surrounded by alphas in a vulnerable state, sure he trusted his teammates but his inner omega didn’t.

These also helped conceal his scent, that was unless someone got too close to his scent glands, then they would be able to smell a trace amount of omega. Because of this, Keith really hasn’t had any problems fighting a war against the evil alien civilization known as the Galra. That was until Lance had to go ahead and ruin it...

 

Lance was just wandering around the castle, wearing his usual blue and white top and his flannel pajama bottoms. His feet were bare so each step he took meant a shock of cold that made him shiver. Lance was looking for anything new, anything to quell his growing boredom which was becoming problematic. The paladins haven’t gone on a mission in a long time and he was beginning to grow impatient. It was just as he entered the living room that he noticed something weird. There was an odd arrangement of blankets next to the couch and near the kitchen. Not just blankets though, pillows and multiple articles of clothing belonging to the Paladins. Lance could just barely see one of his plain undershirts poking out from beneath one of the pillows. 

That’s weird, Lance thought. Lance grew up around only alphas. His whole family are alphas, his mom, his dad, and all of his siblings including himself of course. So he hasn’t really had much exposure to omegas and their very different instincts/behaviors throughout his lifetime. Which meant that he did not recognize what he saw to be an omega’s nest. Lance knew that most of the other paladins were asleep, except Keith of course, who was spending his every waking moment training in the training room. 

Out of curiosity, Lance approached the pillows and blankets. He did so cautiously, scared someone might jump out and claim this mess as theirs. After a few quiet steps he was right next to the bundle of blankets. Just as he was about to pick up a blanket and inspect it for evidence as to who did this, he heard someone else enter the room..

 

Keith had just finished his training. All sweaty and worn out, he was making his way back to the kitchen for some water and then a quick nap in his nest. Halfway to the kitchen, he caught a whiff of Lance, his scent similar to the way the outside smelled after a long night of rain. Keith missed the rain. When Keith was little he would spend hours outside in the rain catching the small chorus frogs that hid in the grass. He leaned against the wall, temporarily caught up in his memories while also enjoying the soothing scent of the alpha that will never be his. 

After composing himself, he continued walking to the kitchen already planning to take care of some of the leftovers in the fridge Hunk left for him, bless his heart and soul. Keith was not expecting, however, to walk in on Lance investigating his nest. Even going as far as to pick up one of the blankets and bring it to his nose. Keith nervously sucked in a breath. An alpha looking at his nest. This was a big deal, omegas were very particular about their nests, and since omegas built them for their alpha also, Keith really wanted Lance to approve of it. 

“Oh, hey Keith,” Lance turned around, a light blush on his cheeks from being caught. Keith responded with a blush of his own.

“What are you doing?” Keith questioned smelling the nervousness oozing off of Lance made Keith’s inner omega squirm. Oh how he craved to go up to Lance and offer up his scent gland to comfort him. Omegas released natural pheromones that put omegas at ease, as it was the omegas job to calm and soothe their alpha.. He mentally shook his head in an attempt to refocus himself on the present. 

“Oh, well, I just kinda found this.. pretty weird right? Do you know what it is?” Lance questions while still raking his eyes over Keith’s nest and gently putting the blanket back in its place.  
“Um.. no I’m not sure,” he choked out, “why does it matter though?” 

Keith finished, figuring it was best not to admit it was his, if he did so, he would have to confess to him being an omega, which he was just not ready to do yet.  
“Actually, it’s really in the way of things, it kinda blocks the path to the kitchen and you can’t even see the TV,” Lance was practically shouting at this point which made Keith cower in fear. “Not to mention, it’s not the prettiest thing ever, it just looks like a pile of dirty clothes,” Lance responded while nudging Keith’s nest with his foot effectively breaking Keith’s heart. 

“Anyways, i’m going to clean it up, that’s okay with you right?” Lance said turning his attention back to Keith. “I mean, it’s not like you even know what it is or why it’s here anyways, right?”

Keith had to swallow back a whimper at Lance’s tone. Lance was using his alpha voice which had Keith practically bowing his head in submission. He quickly nodded and took a step back to get out of Lance’s way, the whole while maintaining eye contact with the ground. Lance started picking up the pillows and putting them back on the couch while muttering something along the lines of all these clothes here are just fucking weird. Keith’s nest was being destroyed. Lance didn’t like it. Keith failed his alpha. His eyes started to burn with unshed tears as he made a quick exit back to his room.

 

Lance hadn’t even realized Keith had gone until he noticed that the scent of burning leaves in the fall had vanished. Lance had always been quite fond of Keith’s scent, it reminded him of Halloween and how his family would celebrate. Every year his younger siblings would dress up and go trick or treating until their toes would practically freeze off, the scent of a campfire clinging to them as they had one going in their driveway. Then the complaining would start and Lance would have to carry his sisters home tiredly. But at the end of the night, his whole family would always pass out on the couch together some cheesy, scary movie playing in the background. 

Lance just brushed it off though and followed the path to his room. His room was right next to Keith’s, so he immediately noticed when something wasn’t right. As he made to unlock his door, a sour, tangy scent invaded his nostrils. Lance perked at the scent and immediately traced It back to Keith’s door. Keith was very clearly distressed. As an alpha, It was Lance’s job to protect and comfort any members of his pack when they were upset, regardless of their secondary gender. Even though Keith was an alpha, Lance was more than ready to help Keith in anyway. 

So with caution, Lance gently knocked on the door, his inner alpha already baring its fangs at whatever was making Keith this sad. The only response he got was a snuffle followed by a whine. Lance didn’t think twice before entering the passcode next to Keith’s door and rushing in. Keith was in his bed with his knees brought into his chest while a continuous stream of whimpers and sniffles flowed from Keith. Lance didn’t hesitate before running towards Keith and hefting Keith into his lap, his arms wrapped around his protectively. Keith didn’t protest to this, instead he positioned himself to be even closer to Lance. Keith sobbed into Lance’s shirt for a while until his cries slowly died down. In his more calm state, Keith moved his nose to rest in-between Lance’s shoulder and chin, inhaling deeply the scent of rain, of earth and home. 

Keith could feel Lance shiver against him in response, clearly pleasured by Keith’s actions. Keith sighed in content and closed his eyes.

Keith completely relaxed in the arms of Lance. That is until Lance moved his nose to Keith’s neck. Keith quickly angled his neck out of reach with a soft growl. Lance was taken aback when he met Keith’s eyes once again to find anger in them, the pretty violet seeming to take on a faint yellow glow.

“Whoa okay i’m sorry I didn’t mean anything by it..” Lance apologized moving his arms back into his own lap, maneuvering himself further from Keith. Keith whined at the loss of warmth, tears already forming in his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong buddy, you can tell me anything,” Lance cooed while wiping the running tears from Keith’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry if I was pushing my luck by trying to scent you Keith, I just really fucking love the way you smell.” Keith leaned into the touch, deciding it was probably time to come clean. Instead of just saying the simple words I’m an omega, Keith tilted his head to the left exposing the pale column of his neck. Lance let out a questioning rumble to what Keith was proposing, to which Keith responded with an encouraging chirp. Lance didn’t wait before nosing his way into Keith’s scent glands. The feeling of an alpha scenting him had Keith’s inner omega preening. Keith couldn’t control the low purr that escaped his throat. Lance gasped before quickly pulling away and staring at Keith with wide eyes.

“You.. you’re a… an omega?” Lance struggled to get out. Keith nodded slowly and hesitantly not sure what Lance’s response would be. Keith has had a lot of time to think over the possible reactions he could get from Lance, none of them being a wide smile and a tight hug. Keith exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding just from being in Lance’s arms.

“But that still doesn’t explain why you were so upset before..” Lance starts slowly removing his arms from around Keith to rest on his hips instead. Keith nodded and then began telling Lance just what he had destroyed an hour prior. He explained how important a nest is to an omega, how they need a safe place for their heats or even when they are just stressed out. The nest should be filled with the scents of everyone close to them to make them feel even more safe. Lance was extremely apologetic, not knowing that this was something an omega needed. Keith understood this and forgave Lance for his honest mistake. Lance left that night with a soft goodbye kiss to Keith’s forehead and a promise to talk the next day considering how late it was and the stressful night Keith had just gone through.

 

Keith woke the next morning to the smell of rain and earth right next to his nose. Keith instinctually moved himself closer to the scent, almost rubbing himself in it. When he finally opened his eyes he was met with Lance’s dark green jacket. The same jacket he has worn everyday since they had formed voltron. Keith bolted upright, with wide eyes, he turned the fabric over inspecting it with his eyes before shoving his nose into it and inhaling deeply. 

“Mmmmmmm,” Keith hummed while plopping back into bed and settling himself with the jacket still held close to his nose. Yeah, he was a pretty satisfied omega. 

 

The following days passed in a similar fashion. Keith would wake up to a gift right beside him each morning. It was always something funny or personal or even just a new cozy blanket. One morning Keith woke up to a stuffed hippo right next to his head that had his purring for what felt like hours while snuggled up next to it. It was the very same morning that Hunk, Pidge and Shiro barged into Keith’s room to have an intervention.

“Keith, are you aware of what is happening right now?” Shiro asked sternly, his arms crossed and his face set in determination.

“We’re concerned buddy,” Hunk attempted to calm down the room by releasing some of his neutral beta pheromones.

Pidge interjected though before anyone was given a chance to recollect, “Keith, all you did is lay in bed fucking purring all day, Look around you!” 

Keith glimpsed around surprised to find himself surrounded by all the gifts Lance had sent him, Keith had made a new nest, a better, nest. He made a nest with his alpha’s help.

“Keith, we know how hard it was for you to come out to the whole team as an omega, but we were there for you then and we’re here for you now,” Shiro states, his face relaxing slightly at the confused vulnerable look Keith gives him. 

“Buddy, Lance is courting you..” Hunk supplies with genuine happiness in his voice. Keith responds with a smile of his own nodding his head slightly, unable to shake the growing smile on his face.

“Thank you guys, but I.. um.. I’m okay with it..,” Keith adds sheepishly. 

“I really like him,” Keith whispers more to himself but still loud enough for the team to hear him. The whole group broke out in cheers and surrounded Keith in a group hug, proud that two members of their pack were coming together.

 

TIME SKIP - A YEAR LATER

Keith dozes off in Lance’s arms, the warm afternoon sun and the scent of his alpha completely soothing him. Lance leaned back against the tree, his omega softly snoring in his arms. The paladins of voltron returned to earth a few months after Lance confessed his true feelings to Keith. They had bonded the same day, their scents combining to become one. The bonding ceremony was held on the castle of lions where both Keith and Lance felt safe and comfortable. Lance had been very protective of Keith the first few days after their bonding, he would cradle Keith close in his arms and growl at anyone who dared to approach them. 

He got more used to it as time progressed though. It was a month later that Keith agreed to slowly stop taking his heat suppressants. They had spent Keith’s first heat together, a tangle of sweaty limbs and soft whispers of love and promises of forever. When they arrived on earth, Lance introduced Keith to his large family and then proceeded to ask for Keith’s hand in marriage. Weddings weren’t necessary when two mates were already bonded but it did help to strengthen the bond and it was more about sentiment than anything else. 

They got married on September 2nd in the woods alone with only themselves. There was a small reception afterwards in which Lance spun Keith around the dance floor for hours. They came home happy and exhausted. It was now October 20th, and Keith and Lance had decided to spend the day at the park near their shared apartment cuddled up under a tree with snacks spread around them. It was quiet and calm and Keith had been napping for a while Lance gently nuzzled into Keith’s hair, scenting his mate. Lance then began to kiss along Keith’s forehead and neck. Keith let out a low purr that vibrated from his chest and emitted outwards. Lance let out a chuckle at that, they really were happy. :)


End file.
